The Long Way Home
by SuperHoundoom
Summary: Home, such a simple sounding word whose meaning has taken me my whole life to discover just what exactly it meant. I have spent my entire life desperately trying to find that one place I belong, only now do I realize it's been there all along. Home is where the heart is after all. These are the moments that define me. A series of oneshots delving into Max and her family's life(OC).
1. Awakening

**This is the result of me listening to The Rise of the Guardians trailer music. watch?v=uTy5NhKfx94 I found this music to be just the thing to inspire me to write this short little scene that had been ****gnawing on my brain for months now. I have a few other incomplete oneshots similar to this one so tell me what you guys think.**

**This takes place shortly after Max purifies (was once a shadow pokemon) Sonic, so he has yet to be nicknamed.**

**If you like it I will post more. If not I'm not sure I want to post another story no one cares about.**

* * *

Awakening

"Looking back on this moment years from now, don't you want to be able to say that you had the courage to ride a dragon?" The Flygon asks his body low to the ground, wings spread wide.

I step closer, running my hands along the Flygon's dark scales as they sent chills up my figure tips. I look up to the starry night sky and wonder what it might be like to dance among them. But dare I have the courage to see for myself? To fly on the back of a Pokemon I barely know? To fly on the back of a dragon?

The instant I set down, the Flygon shoots off like a rocket, instinctively I wrap my arms around his neck to keep myself from flying off. The cold desert air blasts my face, giving me the sensation of icicles forming in my lungs. I grip onto the dragon-like Pokemon as if he were the only thing that was real.

"Open your eyes, Max." The Flygon's voice is warm and enchanting, against my will my eyes open.

What little breath I have left is whisked away in that moment, this was unlike anything I had ever imagined. The Flygon flew like a phantom through the night sky, his wings not even disturbing the nearby wispy clouds. Above us a blanket of stars twinkled brightly, more than I had ever seen.

Something inside awoke with such fierceness it felt as though I were being struck by lightning, I relinquish my hold on the dragon and shout to the heavens.

Sonic smirks before tilting causing me to grab a hold of his neck once more. He laughs lightheartedly before dipping a crimson and black wing into a cloud. It parts around the appendage like waves. Gingerly, I remove my right hand and sink it into the cloud, gasping in surprise as the cold moist air flows between my fingertips.

I feel more and more of myself letting go farther into the flight. Never before have I felt so free, so powerful, so _alive_. It felt as though the world were at my fingertips, mine to command, as though anything were possible.

"Wooohooo!" I scream hands stretched towards Rayquaza's domain. All trepidation and fear is gone, replaced by shear wonder and awe.

Sonic releases a triumphant roar before launching himself into flip. I gaze transfixed during the moment the earth becomes my ceiling and the stars my ground, it seems to stretch on for a lifetime before the universe rights itself.

"Go faster!" I shout my voice snatched away by the wind.

The world around me blurs, streaks of white breaking up the everlasting blackness surrounding us. In that moment I feel as though we are out flying time itself, soaring to a time free of hurt, free of struggle. I secretly wish for that to be true, no more fighting, no more running, no more _fear_. Just bliss, pure never ending bliss.

I dissolve into the moment, all fears, hopes, and dreams melt away until the only thing left is a hum emanating from deep inside myself. I am awakening.


	2. Louder than Words

**I was originally going to write something else so there wouldn't be two chapter in a row focusing on Sonic, but I already had this more than half finished and couldn't resist when I began listening to some Two Steps From Hell. So here's another update. Once I finish my Family Studies paper I shall work on either Heart of the Guardian or Out of the Darkness. Enjoy! (By the way I don't own Pokemon, but Sonic, Max, Faolan, and Noah belong to me.)**

* * *

Louder than Words

"Sonic! Sonic! _Where are you?!_" I scream, my hoarse voice barely audible above the ear splitting roar of thunder followed swiftly by vicious forks of lightning threatening to tear the sky apart.

I stagger, icy rain pelting my face blinding me. I fall face first into an ocean of muddy water. Sobs rack my body as I push myself to my knees, I can no longer differentiate between tears and rain. Noah pulls me to my feet, crimson eyes flooded with worry.

"We will find him." Cerulean blue fur matted against his lithe, battle scarred body, the Lucario attempts to use is aura to soothe me.

I brush away his attempts. "This is all my fault! I anything happens to him I-" I clench my fists feeling my fingernails leave deep painful impressions on my palms. "I won't let him die. Never again will I allow another to life to through my fingers."

Noah forcefully spins me around, his deep crimson eyes staring daggers at me. "Sonic will _not_ die!" I turn away trying to shut out the powerful emotions bombarding me. "You must have faith, he is stronger than you believe him to be." Lightning flashes angrily.

"Do not blame yourself for Ekon's death, he chose his fate. He chose to sacrifice himself so we may have this chance. Do not squander that by living in the past."

"I made him a promise Noah!" My voice quavers. I shake uncontrollably; the bone deep chills having nothing to do with the rain. "I promised to protect this family, to keep us together," I snort bitterly. "Some protector I am. I chase away my sick little brother after yelling at him about trivial things. I am pathetic-" Noah holds up a paw. "Look, I know you disagree but-"

"I'm serious Max, shut up. I think I got a reading. Its faint but I'm almost positive it's him."

That shut me up. Heart hammering faster than the speed of light, my surroundings become no more than bothersome blurs as I race off into the warring night after my bipedal brother.

I run, ignoring the pain flaring in my sides and legs; I cannot afford to be late. My feet fly across the uneven ground, I barely acknowledge obstacles as I soar over them with ease. _Be okay; please be okay_ are the only thoughts running through my almost feverish mind.

I stop abruptly, nearly running into Noah as he stops without warning. Why did he- no… n_o…!_

I gaze into an unnatural clearing; trees are ripped from the muddy ground, others broken in half, their remains littering the ground after being hit by a large mass moving at high speeds.

A tiny squeak escapes my quaking blue lips. I can't breath, my head swims, _no_… My heart stops beating completely as I move mechanically forward before collapsing with a splash at the lifeless body before me. No…

Hot tears trail down my already drenched face as more sobs send painful spasms through my body. All I can think is, _I failed_ as I bury my face into Sonic's nearly frozen scales. _No… too late… I was too late…_

My body is numb; I can no longer feel the icy rain stabbing my body. I don't hear the storm raging around me. I don't hear the cries of pure unrelenting agony that erupt from my throat. I wrap my thin arms around the Flygon's neck. He's so _cold._ I can no longer control my tears as they flow freely down my frozen cheeks. I had failed. _Again._

As I lay there head pressed against his chest my heart quickens in disbelief. Wait… could it be…? It is! I can hear the faint unsteady drum of a heartbeat coming from the dragon's chest. _He's alive!_ My stiff fingers fumble as I frantically attempt to dig Sonic's luxury ball out of my pocket. I release a breath I didn't realize I had been holding when a bright red light sucks my brother into the black ball.

I race off into the night.

Lightning flashes as a weak burst of thunder rumbles outside the Pokemon Center. I burn holes into the red light above the door leading to the Center's emergency room.

"You need to sit, wearing a hole into the Center's floor by your incessant pacing isn't going to help Sonic." Faolan's tone is laced with worry.

I reluctantly sit on the large red sofa provided as my family surrounds me. The half a dozen of us pile on and around the couch seeking reassurance that we will be whole again soon. Surrounded by a mass of warn fur and scales I drift, unwilling, asleep.

The soft _whoosh_ of a door opening jolts me awake immediately. My stomach twists into fierce knots as my eyes meet Nurse Joy's grim expression. I don't trust my voice, so I let my pleading eyes do the talking.

"I'm sorry Max, I've done all I can. But your Flygon is very sick, it is unlikely that he will survive the night." I lose all feeling in my limbs the ground drops out from under me. No, no, no! I barely notice Faolan catching me, and for the first time in my life I take no comfort in his presence. "You can see him if you wish." The Nurse's words sound hollow.

Relying on Faolan and Noah to keep me upright I stumble into Sonic's room. I die inside when I see Sonic's prone form lying on the bed, a mask on his muzzle supplying him with life giving oxygen. Various tubes filled with unknown liquids trail over the Flygon's body in hopes that maybe, just maybe he can pull through with their help. My brother, my _baby_ brother is dying and it's all my fault.

I sit next to him softly stroking his head, pretending not to notice how abnormally cold his scales are. "Idiot, I t-told you going out into that st-storm was a bad idea." I say, my voice barely managing a soft whisper. "But did you l-listen to m-me? Of c-course not. I kn-know you love the w-water but is it really worth dy-" I choke, unable to speak that horrible word.

I jump; surprised when Faolan rests his large head on my lap, snapped out of my thoughts I become aware that the room is bursting as my entire fills it to the brim.

The room is eerily silent, the only sound emanates from Sonic's heart monitor beeping softly in the night. "I am so sorry Sonic." I whisper kissing him gently on the forehead.

I register the morning's weak rays of light filtering through the windows as a large head nuzzles my face. "Go away Faolan. I'm trying to sleep." The nuzzling continues. "Faolan I told y-" It is in that moment that my tired brain realizes the head nuzzling me wasn't furry.

I lift my head only to be greeted by a sight I thought I would never see again, Sonic's dark ruby eyes. Although tired they were brimming with life and his ever present joy. I can't contain myself as I throw myself at the Flygon, salty tears stinging the tiny gashes on my face. Sonic releases a soft whine as he bumps his face against mine.

Life begins stirring as the Pokemon scattered throughout the small room begin to wake; but I pay them little attention. I burry my face into Sonic's scales, taking comfort from the earthy sent they possess.

"So how is he?" I ask Nurse Joy an hour later.

She releases a heavy sigh, "he's made a miraculous recovery a couple days of rest and he'll be the same energetic Pokemon he once was, but…"

"But what?"

"Most of the sickness has already begun to leave his body, but it left his vocal chords badly damaged." The Nurse pauses for a moment to catch her breath. "Normally Flygon hold a fair amount of durance against water, but I believe that storm affected his body at such a greater level because it had already been weakened greatly by the illness."

"Do you have any idea how he may have contracted his illness?" Joy asks me.

"Yeah, a few days ago he saw the ocean for the first time and he went swimming. I didn't see anything wrong with it as he goes swimming all the time in lakes with no ill effects, but this time was different. A day or so later he began feeling feverish."

"Interesting," Nurse Joy grows quiet as she ponders something quietly to herself. "I believe that the salt in the ocean may have been the reason for his sudden illness. It must have caused some adverse reaction inside his body, which he could not fight off, weakening his defenses allowing the sickness to take hold. I strongly suggest you refrain him from taking him near any salty environments."

The next few days passed with relative ease, I spent nearly all of my time at Sonic's side watching as he slowly returned to his hyperactive self. His body continued to gain strength as the days went by but his voice did not.

No matter how hard he tried, the Flygon could not manage more than whines, growls, and quiet roars. His vocal chords had just been damaged too much. All hopes of him one day regaining his voice were crushed when Nurse Joy told us that she could not fix the damage, Sonic was never going to be able to speak again.

The news broke my heart, never again would I be able to hear his enchanting voice speak to me. But Sonic, however, got over the news quickly appearing as though the new development were no big deal.

After all just because he cannot speak the way everyone else can does not mean he can't speak at all. It's amazing how someone so quiet can have so much to say. All you have to do is listen.


	3. Breathless

Breathless

"We're too late." Sven tips his hat so the brim hides his eyes regret streams off of him.

Lying before us the slain remains of a female Luxray. A couple days ago the Union received a tip about a poacher lurking nearby. Chairwoman Erma suspected he was after the shiny Shinx we knew had been born only a week earlier in those very woods.

The cowboy Ranger, Sven, and I had been assigned partners for this mission. But our target has managed to stay at least one step ahead of us the entire way and now we were paying the price.

The Luxray was majestic, even in death. Her ebony fur shined brilliantly in the mid morning sun. Splashes of crimson liquid stained her cobalt blue fur, blood. Her face still carries a ferocious snarl; she died fighting for her cubs.

"I promise your death will not be in vain; I will bring your murderer to justice. I won't stop until your cubs are safe." I whisper softly, stroking her cold fur. And that's when I hear it. A faint, desperate mew.

"Max what are you-" I cut off Sven with a brisk _shh!_

I walk carefully through the forest ears straining as the mewling strengthens. There! It's coming from this tree! I squat down tearing frantically at the bush resting at the foot of a grand oak oblivious to the scratches it etches into my hand. In the hollow space in between two large roots nestled inside a small hole in the base of the tree trunk the most wondrous sight greets me.

"Max, we-" The black haired Ranger freezes, a smile graces his face.

Shivering in the darkness three Shinx cubs stare fearfully back at us. "Shh, it's alright little ones, I'll protect you." I speak, voice soft, tone reassuring. The cubs may be too young to understand what I am saying but my voice should calm them.

I reach out a hand slowly allowing them to catch my sent. The smallest presses itself against the tree, its blue fur bristled in attempt to look tougher. The larger cub approaches cautiously giving me the chance to pet his soft golden fur. The middle sized cub is indifferent to my attempts.

"Sven… we… we weren't to late…" I choke on the happiness bubbling inside my chest as I hold the three tiny wiggling cubs firmly to my chest.

We walk quietly through the forest, Sven leading the way. The three cubs playfully bat their disproportionate paws at my dangling golden strands of blonde hair. Their golden eyes are filled with wonder and curiosity. The longer I gaze at them the warmer my heart becomes until I'm sure it'll burst.

"The young ones are in good health, it's a miracle you two got to them in time." Professor Hastings says, almost tearful. "It's a shame about their mother, they're so young…"

A small smile plays on my lips as I gaze back at the fidgeting Shinx cubs undergoing a thorough examination by the Union's Pokemon doctors.

"… Have done well. I will find them a suitable surrogate mother." A surge of protectiveness rushes through me.

"Wait!" I blurt out stopping Hastings in his tracks.

"Yes Max?"

"Can I take care of them?" The Professor looks at me his eyebrows raised eyes wide before a thoughtful look takes its place.

"Max, this is a big responsibility, it would be better for them to be placed in more capable hands."

"Please Professor." I plead desperately. "I… I don't think I can survive being separated from them."

"I really don't think-"

"C'mon Hastings, have a heart would ya?" I am surprised by Sven's sudden outburst. "You and I both know Max has bonded with those cubs. Tearing those four apart would cause misery for everyone. I don't think you want to live with Max's moping just as much as everyone else."

"Max, this won't be easy. Those cubs are only two weeks old; they're going to need to be bottle fed every two to three hours. They'll need constant supervision and attention. Do you really think you can handle all that?"

I nod vigorously. "I'd do anything and everything for those cubs, they need a mother. Someone to love them, I can give them that. You _know_ I can, don't try to deny it." I add when Hasting tries to interrupt me again.

The elderly Professor looks at Sven, me and the cubs and back again. He is silent for a few moments before, "alright."

**Age: Two Weeks**

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Sven asks, leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe.

I shake my head, "No. I want to do this on my own."

I gaze restlessly around my converted room. A small Pokemon bed lays next to my own, against one wall a microwaves sits on top of a mini fridge filled with the cub's formula. Placed close by is a cushioned chair overshadowed by a tall floor lamp. Sitting in a corner, a small basket is filled to the brim with various toys.

They'll be here today.

**Age: Three Weeks **

(3rd Person POV)

The soft thud of footsteps echo through the deserted hallway, a shadow crawls across the bare white wall and comes to rest before a door held slightly ajar. A tall black haired man pushes on the door, which protests with a low squeal. His back rests against the frame chuckling at the sight before him.

Lying sprawled out on a chair glowing under lamplight, a tiny Shinx cub asleep on her lap, the golden furred cub lay curled up on her chest, the only female cub resting quietly atop the girl's feet; Max was fast asleep.

Sven freezes, the small female cub yowling in his hands after being rudely awakened, as the sound of Max shifting in her sleep reaches his ears. The Ranger releases a sigh in relief when the girl remains asleep.

Chuckling quietly to himself, Sven dislodges the cubs' bottle from Max's hand and sets it carefully atop the microwave. "Why do you think it's necessary to do everything by yourself?" He mutters quietly to himself. "When are you going to learn to ask for help?"

Carefully, the Ranger lifts the sleeping girl into his arms and carries her over to her bed. Smiling softly, he sets the young Ranger into her bed before drawing blankets over her small frame.

Max's dirty blonde hair glows faintly as the lamp's dim light bounces off it; a tiny smile graces the girl's lips. She mumbles something quietly before rolling onto her side.

The young man sighs, it is nice seeing Max like this. So vulnerable, unguarded, appearing the way most girls her age do; not the guarded girl whose eyes were shadowed with mistrust; that he had come to know.

He takes one last glance at the girl who has taken a place in his heart as a little sister before turning out the lights and closing the door behind him.

**Age: Five weeks**

"Max, you shouldn't be in here!" One of the Union's Nurses shouts frantically trying to shove me out of the room.

I ignore her, tears staining my face. "You don't understand I _have_ to be here," hands grab at me but I pull away fiercely. "That's my baby you have in there and I'm not going to leave his side! Not now not ever!"

I burst into the room, Alfalfa's ear shattering yowls dominating over everything else. My heart feels as though a Wailord were crushing it as my gaze locks onto the tiny bundle of blue fur lying weakly on the examination table.

I turn my gaze to Professor Hastings as he walks over. "I'm sorry Max, but there's nothing we can do."

"No! You're wrong! H-he can't be-" I don't believe these Arceus forsaken lies. Heart turning to dust I grab, Alfalfa's tiny body in my hands and race out of the room. No one tries to stop me.

I run blindly through the Union until I can no longer breath, coming to a stop before The Tree of Harmony. I hear voices calling for me, not wanting to be seen or found I climb deep into the tree's thick maze of branches.

Alfalfa's yowls continue to erupt from his throat, a sound I didn't think possible for one so young and small. Tears blinding me I stroke the runt seeking comfort and praying for a miracle.

This can't be happening, just this morning he and Gizmo we playing king of the mountain atop the blankets draped over Sven's legs. Just this morning Sven and I were laughing as the two young cubs tried to push each other off the pile of blankets. He was the picture of health this morning, so why was this happening?

I clutch the tiny bundle of fur closer to my heart. Somehow I manage to fall asleep during Alfalfa's yowling. I hate myself for it.

I jolt awake the next morning to an eerie silence. Cold seeps into my fingers. Heart frozen, I look down hesitantly at the body resting in my hands. Alfalfa's tiny head lolls to the side when I lift his fragile body. He is stiff, no warmth left in his body' all life stolen away during the night.

My baby boy is dead.

Hours later, dry tears marking my face, I begin to untangle myself from my curled up position against the tree trunk and work my way down the tree when I freeze. What am I going to tell Sven?

Alfalfa was his favorite of the cubs; in fact, he was the one to name the runt. Sven left yesterday afternoon for a mission and isn't due back till later today, he'll have no idea what has happened.

When I reach the ground I am surprised to find half Union waiting for me. Chairwoman Erma rushes forward and offers me one of her warm hugs. "I'm so sorry, dear." The elderly woman whispers into my ear.

"Why did this happen?" I ask, voice sore from crying. "He was so young, He didn't deserve this."

"I don't know," Professor Hastings approaches placing a hand on my shoulder. "Sometimes things just happen Max."

"But he was perfectly fine yesterday morning! How can he go from being perfectly healthy to dead in less than 24 hours?"

"I wish I knew, Max. No one knows why these cubs who show no signs of illness die, but they do."

"Be strong Max," Noah, my faithful Lucario, comes up behind me. "You still have two cubs who need you, now more than ever."

But what if I lose them too?

"Sven, can I talk to you?" I ask the exhausted Ranger, he has just returned from Boyland and I felt terrible about doing this to him, but it has to be done. He deserves to know.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow?" I shake my head and Sven reluctantly agrees.

I'm not sure where to start. Every time I open my mouth nothing comes out and I feel myself begin to choke on what remains of my heart.

"Does this have anything to do with why everyone's so upset?" I nod, suddenly fascinated by the red carpet. "Well then, out with it girl! Everyone is refusing to tell me anything, only saying that I need to hear it from you."

"Alfalfa's dead." It honestly feels like I am throwing up as I speak those fowl words, a sickly sour taste leftover in my mouth.

Sven's smile disappears and I feel the despair that rips through his body just as strongly as if it were my own, perhaps it was. I'm in such a state of despair that I can't tell the difference between which emotions are mine and which aren't.

"How?" His eyes glisten with forming tears.

"No one's really sure about that one. Hastings says it just happens sometimes in cases like these. Without their mother some cubs die, seemingly without reason."

Sven must have read the look in my eyes because he quickly objected' "don't you dare think that this is your fault, Max! Because it isn't."

"But I was supposed to protect him, take care of him."

"And you've done a fantastic job! The other two are alive aren't they? They're healthy and happy. And I've noticed how happy they've made you." Sven forces a smile. "I haven't seen you this happy ever since Operation Brighton ended four months ago."

With permission from Erma and Hastings, Sven and I burry little Alfalfa beneath The Tree of Harmony as the last rays of sunlight slips beneath the horizon. I am grateful that Rhythmi, Isaac, Keith, and Ponte came to support me along with my Pokemon. Sora, my Umbreon, sticking to me like glue, I suspect it's because she knows how it feels to lose a child.

**Age: Four Months**

Gizmo and Crystal went outside for the first time since I took them in, today. It is also the first time they've seen snow.

Crystal hates being outside, she won't venture any further than a few steps away from the Union's paved walkway. Gizmo, on the other hand, loves it. After he gets over his initial fear he dives face first into the snow, sending it flying in all directions. He also tries to stalk his sister; but she sees his golden pelt coming a mile away and is not pleased.

After being swiped at by his upset sister, he slinks away tail between his legs before resuming his fun. He races across the snow, nothing more than a yellow and black blur. During a few of his charges he hits a deep spot and his head plunges beneath the snow before popping up again, a layer of snow resting atop his head.

I race in after him, kicking a spray of snow at him, which he leaps up to snap at with his tiny baby teeth.

**Age: Five months**

"Merry Christmas!" Various citizens call out as I make my way back to the Union my arms loaded with festive boxes and bags.

I quickly make my way up to my room, closing the door behind me to prevent people from peeking at the gifts I bought. Dumping the materials to the floor with a heavy sigh I plop down next to them and begin wrapping presents.

Normally, my wrapping skills leave a lot to be desired. I don't cut straight and never cut the right amount of wrapping paper, either allowing a part of the gift to shine through or I use to much making it appear as though the gift has some sort of growth on it. Having two growing Shinx cubs attempting to help by playing with dangling pieces of wrapping paper, shredding it in the process? Yeah, I don't think you could even call these lumps covered in a half a dozen layers of shredded paper and tape presents anymore.

Gizmo and Crystal are so much larger now, Crystal is nearly the size of a full grown Shinx, her brother, Gizmo is already that size and still growing, if his disproportionate and clumsy paws were any indicator. Now eating solid foods and walking on their own the two had earned the nickname of The Terrible Two.

They got into everything, and I do mean _everything_. A month after they started walking the two managed to break into the Research Room. It took the staff a week and a half to replace the wiring they chewed through and damaged. Rhythmi accidently left the duo unsupervised in the Communications Room once, where they promptly wreaked havoc and some how managed to impale one of the monitors with a keyboard. They've also _eaten_ holes and pieces off of every pair of shoes that Keith owns. And they're not slowing down _at all_. I swear these two are going to be the death of me.

**Age: 12 Months**

I smile proudly; my babies are growing up. Both Gizmo and Crystal have evolved into proud looking Luxio. But more importantly they are both a year old as of today. With the strategic and professional help of Wendy and Rhythmi, we have their party set up to near perfection on the roof of the Union. I only wish Alfalfa were still here to stand beside his siblings.

Crystal, being sophisticated and taking pride in her beauty receives lots of gifts to help her pelt shine and glow with health. Both cubs receive larger cushy beds; they have outgrown the one they used to share. Although I have a feeling Gizmo won't be using his much, he loves to sleep in _my_ bed. Gizmo receives lots and lots of toys. His sister may have outgrown much of her kittenish behavior but Gizmo sure hasn't.

Knowing I could not forget Alfalfa I bought flowers, which I decorated his grave with. Despite the promise I made to myself I felt a single lonely tear trace its way down my cheek.

As the sun creeps its way over the horizon, the party begins to quiet and people begin to filter back downstairs till only the cubs and I remain. I lay there beneath the Tree of Harmony both cubs sleeping peacefully on either side of me; Alfalfa's grave a few feet away, thinking about everything we've been through this past year. For a moment I feel a sudden chill pass by my face as if soft fur were brushing past.

We're all together in this one moment, one that seems to stretch on for millennia. But as soon as the sensation appears it vanishes, leaving the sound of laughter in its wake. I am left breathless, chills running up my arms.

Life is precious. It can disappear in the blink of an eye; so don't ever take the small things for granted. Because once everything is said and done, they're all that remain.

* * *

**Okay so this little piece holds a very special place in my heart as it is based off of real life events. When I was twelve I had gone to my family's farm where I discovered a litter not three but four two week old kittens. Their mother had been hit by a car and left to die (as is common on country roads). After a few days without their mother I got worried, and when the largest kitten, an orange male (bet you can't guess who that is) fell nearly ten feet from the loft onto a rickety table covered in sharp tools I took all four inside with me. After begging my aunt for more than an hour she relented and allowed me to bottle feed them. **

** Gizmo, the golden tabby male was the largest (and my favorite), Crystal, the only female was a soft light gray tabby with white and tan flecks (she's a brat), Dash, (one not featured in this story) was a larger version of Alfalfa. Both Dash (got his name by how fast he darted to curl up in blankets every chance he got) and Alfafla were dark gray tabbies and male. Alfalfa was my brother's favorite (he was the one who named him) and was also the runt. **

**He died a week later under the same circumstances written in this story, I was heart broken and so was my brother when I told him (Alfalfa was the first and last pet of mine that my brother ever cared about). I actually buried him under the most beautiful tree on the farm (which holds a spectacular sunset view). I did not include Dash because a few days after I went home I received a call from my Aunt saying he had died and I did not know how to incorporate this into the story (plus I was already crying too much).**

**However, in real life my beloved Gizmo died at nearly two years. He had broken his paw and my Aunt refused to take him to the vet (farmers mentality where no animal is worth the extra cost, either they live or they die). I went home later that day and never saw him again. I still wish I could go back in time and change things.**

**Crystal is still alive, being the oldest outdoor farm cat at age 7. She is Queen of the farm and bullies the other cats to get her way. When she eats she will never let other cats eat with her, they have to wait until she is done (seven cats sharing two bowls you do the math). She truly hates being outside and tries to sneak into the house at every chance she gets. I hope to someday soon get my own place and have her come live with me, I don't think she'll live through too many more Nebraska winters and I'm not ready to say goodbye.****  
**

**Anyway, long author's comment is over so please review and tell me what you think! It means a lot.**


End file.
